Breakdown
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: JackOC Jack needs to save Ana Maria's friend from being hung. But there is more to Jack and her friend than everyone might think. First story to Short Stories With Tragic Endings, lots of Ana Maria rants!


Breakdown 

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, I own Sarah, I don't own the song Breakdown by Breaking Benjamin.

A/N: This is like just a bunch of like short fics with like my character Sarah. What Jack and her actually go through together.

* * *

_**Let the fun and games begin**_

Word had gotten around Tourtuga like a plague. The fun loving pirate lass was going to be seeing the last of her days at the end of the week. Captain Sarah Harris was finally caught at Port Royal while sneaking around to see if Captain Jack Sparrow was there. She had gotten word that he was there and she needed his help on finding the buried treasure of Death. It was said that Jack had the map she needed and she could read the language it was in. Jack wasn't there because it was a set up, she was set up by her first mate Makayla Rogers.

The woman was paid in gold and sent on her way, Sarah however was locked in the prison waiting for her trail. Makayla was frowned upon and soon after killed in her sleep by one of Sarah's crewmen.

Captain Jack pulled William into his side. "Ye remember this place?"

"Aye Jack, how could I forget" Will said with disgust.

Elizabeth looked around in awe at the place. "It is most interesting."

Will and Jack both just looked at her. She shrugged her shoulders and took lead into a bar. Jack looked to Will and shrugged following after her. The Faithful Bride never failed to disappoint Jack. He found plenty of woman, booze, women. He glanced around hungrily.

"I missed it 'ere" he said to Elizabeth. She was still taking everything in. The women, the drunks, the woman with the drunks.

"Don't stare to 'ard" Jack whispered in her ear. She looked back at him.

"What?" she asked. She couldn't hear him over all the brawls going on. He shook his head and went back to drinking.

"Captain" Gibbs pushed through the bar with Ana Maria following.

Jack raised his eyebrows. He motioned for them to sit down. Gibbs looked red in the face.

"What's the matter?" Jack asked.

"Sarah" Gibbs said. Jack looked around the bar.

"Is she angry with me? Cause if she is I didn't do anything ter 'er…this time" he whispered across the table.

"No, Jack" Ana Maria began. "She is in prison."

Jack stared at them over the brim of his cup. "hmmm."

Ana Maria glared at him. "Excuse me?"

"That's very interesting, not me fault she is there now is it? She's the one who got 'erself there she can get 'ere self out savvy?"

Ana Maria reached across the table and took a hold of Jacks coat in her fists. She brought her face close to his.

"I swear to God I will kill ye!" she vowed. His brows went down into a fine line. "Jack Sparrow, this is not a I will go or I wont go decision here. You will go! And you will get 'er out."

She let him go and he brushed himself off. Everyone looked at her with shocked faces. "Savvy" she threw at him harshly.

_**She is spayed and broken in **_

_**Skin is cold and white**_

Captain Sarah Harris gripped the bars until her knuckles where white. She put her head on the bars and started to bang her head on them. How could she be so stupid. She should have known Makayla was going to do something to betray her. She moved her forehead back in forth between the bars. The guard just watched her, she stopped and walked back to the little seat she had in the corner. She put her hands behind her head and stared up at the ceiling. Why was she going to spend the last of her days in the cell. She sighed and wondered where Jack truly was. Did he know that she was in prison. Would it even matter.

She wished he would come to her rescue. She would owe him everything. And she already did.

Jack grabbed a few rum bottles from the cabinet in his sleeping quarters. Ana Maria wanted to go save her friend, he wasn't going to deny her of that. Sarah was his friend too more than that if he had allowed it but you know how that goes. Jack sat down at the desk in his room, he shuffled through the letters she had written him over the years to find a picture he had drawn of her while she slept in his bed.

She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, especially in his bed. In the drawing her hand was tossed over her head resting above the pillow. Her head turned to the side, a strand of hair had fallen over her cheek. Her breasts exposed from under the sheets.

Jack placed it back into the drawer. And went to go set sail his ship. He looked up at the stars and wondered if she was staring at the same stars.

_**Such a lovely **_

_**lonely night**_

The days went by slowly as she counted them down. Scraps of food was pushed into her cell but she didn't feel much like eating. Her hanging was tomorrow. She started to hum to herself a tune Jack always sung around the Pearl and got it stuck in her head. She smiled thinking of her. She wouldn't be sad that he didn't come to her hanging, she'd rather he didn't. She didn't want him to see her hang. She really didn't want anyone to see her.

The next day was joyful around the town but she couldn't keep herself straight. Sarah started counting to ten and taking deep breaths. She was shaky, she needed to compose herself. A pirate Captain doesn't cry over her hanging, they hold their head up high and walk straight. To their death, she thought.

_**Heaven is on the way **_

_**You could feel the hate**_

Jack couldn't believe the town was actually gathered to see Sarah hang. She wasn't infamous like him. He grunted and pushed past some ladies walking slowly. Ana Maria pulled her cloak closer around her face and glared at Jack.

"Keep a low profile, remember?" She hissed. He waved at her to be quiet. She just growled.

_**but I guess you never will **_

_**I'm on a roll again**_

He stood in the back with Ana Maria and Will. Elizabeth was told to stay on the ship but Jack saw her walking towards them, he rolled his eyes and didn't say anything to her. Will took hold of her hand but didn't say anything either. Everyone saw that Ana Maria wanted too. She just glared at her.

Ana Maria grabbed a hold of Jacks arm when she saw Sarah being dragged out of the prison by her arms, her legs dragging.

"Alright, alright I'll walk" she muttered pushing the soliders away.

**_and I want an end 'cause_**

**_I feel you creeping in_**

****

Sarah straightened her shirt and held her head up high. She didn't look around to see those beady eyes of the town folk staring at her and wanting her to hang. She looked forward and climbed up the wooden steps.

**_What I found in this town _**

**_I'm heading for a breakdown_**

****

Jack watched and waited for the right moment. He nudged Will to see if he was ready but he was to busy looking at Elizabeth.

"See this is exactly why I didn't want 'er to come" Ana Maria hissed. Will shrugged and Jack grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her to the other side of him.

"Stay" he ordered giving her a stern look. She nodded not wanting to test him.

_**What's that sound, you're so loud**_

_**I'm heading for a breakdown**_

Sarah groaned as they said her name without the Captain part. Maybe they didn't think she was because she was a lady. Or maybe because she is pirate.

"That's not bloody fair mate" she said out loud.

The hangman stared at her coldly. She smiled sheepishly and looked away. People stared at her and some glared, woman waved themselves down.

Sarah looked around the crowd her eyes landed on a pair of familiar brown eyes. She grinned and started to bounce back and forth on her feet. Ana Maria grinned at her.

"Where's me bloody rum" Jack grumbled.

_**Drank up all my alcohol **_

_**This is not a free for all**_

"May God have mercy on your" she heard the man say. She saw as Will pushed his way to her. She gasped when the plank dropped and surprisingly she was still able to breath.

She looked around as the crowd gasped. Jack ran up on the plank to fight with some soliders. Sarah tried to keep her feet on the sword under her. Ana Maria cut the rope that was around her neck. Sarah fell off the sword and landed on her ass. She grunted and stood up, she cut the ropes on her writs and started for the soliders. Elizabeth threw her a sword as they started to run to the edge where Jack told them to. Sarah glanced over at Jack and watched as he dived gracefully into the water. She did the same as did the rest.

They all swam to the ship Jack wrapped his arm around Sarah and she held onto him as they pulled them both up. Sarah fell next to Jack on the ship's deck, she sighed and stood up.

She hit him in the shoulder. "What took ye so long?"

He grinned at her and she smiled. "I didn't get the news until later plus I was stalking the ship at the time. You pick the damndest moments to get yerself hung love."

Sarah just grinned and shrugged. "I actually didn't think ye come."

Ana Maria walked away slowly watching Jack and Sarah talk. Elizabeth and Will walked off after Sarah said thank you to them for saving her life. Sarah looked back at Jack. He was staring at her with this look that she hadn't seen before. He took her by the hand and lead her to his room, he closed the door behind him.

"Sarah" he began his back still to her, he stared at the door.

"Aye?"

He turned to her, "I care for you a lot."

Her eyes grew wide. It was the closet thing to 'I love you' that she would ever get out of him. And it meant a lot to her.

"I care for you too."

He pulled her to him and gently lowered his mouth to hers.

_**I'll be there for you **_

_**'Til my heart is black and blue**_

A/N: I want to thank all of you for reading my oneshots and just reading my fics! It means a lot to me. If you liked this one you might want to read the other one, its what would happen if Jack was actually in on the whole capture of Sarah. What would happen if he didn't care for as much as she cared for him. **_Short Stories with Tragic Endings_**

Orlando's Hot Chick

Queen Bowie Jack Sparrow Lover

SallySkellington

A Depp Girl

Doomstar

XxLost'n'LovexX

GracyPoo

madderthanyou


End file.
